


Suddenly I see

by I_am_Midnight_403



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nicky is an awkward boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Midnight_403/pseuds/I_am_Midnight_403
Summary: Nicky reluctantly agrees to be set up on a blind date, he arrives late and is ready for the date to end when he comes face to face with his 'date' who he thinks is the most beautiful man he's ever seen.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 225





	Suddenly I see

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into Something Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387789) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> I still suck at summaries. Anyways, I've been wanting to write some Nicky/Joe fic so here it is. I was inspired by an Enjolras/Grantaire work where Enjolras thinks Grantaire is his escort. Hopefully, I did a good job with my take on the 'oops I thought you were the person I was supposed to meet with' trope lol. I would definitely check out lady_ragnell if you are looking for a good fic to read. I apologize for any grammar issue there may be, but I hope y'all enjoy.

Nicky pulled to a stop and rushed out of his car in front of the restaurant. **_‘Madre di Dio, Caterina is going to kill me’_ ,** he thought.

His sister had arranged a blind date for him with one of her coworkers. She had told him “You need to go out more fratello, I set up a date for you with one of my coworkers. DON’T be late. I WILL know”

So there he is. Running ten minutes late, but there he is.

_**‘Hopefully, this turns him off and I can go back home early and finish watching The Great British Bake Off’** _

He walks in and looks around. His sister said that his date was going to be wearing a black jacket and would have a red rose on the table.

He spots someone who matches that description. He can’t see his face because he’s hunched over what seems to be a sketchbook, scribbling away, but he’s wearing a black leather jacket and next to the sketchbook lay a single red rose.

Nicky sat down at the table abruptly, taking his jacket off and settling it on the back of his chair.

“I’m sorry, I’m late. I got caught up with a show and traffic was horrible plus my phone ran out of-“

Nicky finally looked up at the man and no amount of warning could have prepared him for what he saw in front of him. The other man was gorgeous. He had wonderful black curls, warm brown eyes that he could melt into, and a pair of soft looking lips that were begging to be kissed-

Nicky must have been silently staring for a long time because the gorgeous man lifted one eyebrow, amusement dancing in his eyes, and said, “If your phone ran out of battery you can use my portable charger”.

Nicky nodded dumbly, still captivated by the man’s looks and now his voice. The only thought going through his head being, **_‘I’m so fucked’_**

The other man pulled out his power bank from his bag and held it out to Nicky.

“Here you go”

Nicky grabbed it, his hand shooting sparks up his arm when his fingers brush against the other man’s hand.

“Thanks” Nicky squeaked out.

Internally Nicky was facepalming and hoping that his face wasn’t as red as he thought it was. Luckily, if the other man noticed how he was acting, he didn’t point it out. Instead the man smiled even wider **_‘Mio Dio, I would do anything to make you smile like that forever’_** and introduced himself.

“I’m Yusuf Al Kaysani, but you can call me Joe”

“Nicky. My name that is. Well, it’s Nicolo, but you can call me Nicky”

Nicky groans internally, ‘Could I be anymore awkward? Hopefully, I haven’t scared him off’.

“It’s nice to meet you Nicky. What show were you watching that made you late?”

That question sets the date in motion as Nicky talks about what he binge watches and in turn asking Joe about what he likes to watch.

Much to Nicky’s delight, he finds that he has a lot in common with Joe. They were both majoring in history (Joe in art history and Nicky in European history), they both liked the same shows, and they even had a friend in common.

“Wait. Did you say Nile? As in Nile Freeman?”

“Yeah, actually. You know Nile?”

“Yeah, I met her last year when I tutored for an Italian learning course for extra credit”

“I can’t believe she hasn’t introduced us before! I would have loved to gotten to known you sooner”

At Joe’s statement Nicky couldn’t help, but blush and smile shyly, heart nearly thumping out of his chest.

“I bet you say that to everybody”

“Only the ones I’m interested in,” said Joe, who then winked.

And that was it. Joe had officially broken Nicky. Nicky, wide eyed, looked at Joe and before his brain could catch up to his body, he surged forward and put his lips on Joe’s. They were as soft as they looked and Nicky couldn’t get enough. If he thought the kiss was good, it got even better when Joe decided to kiss back. He cupped one of his hands around Nicky’s face and the other around his neck. He held Nicky as if he were something delicate and kissed with so much passion that it started a fire deep within Nicky.

Eventually, they had to break for air. They were both breathing heavily and looking at each other through half lidded eyes. They were interrupted by an awkward cough.

“Did you guys want the check?”

They turned to look at the blushing waitress who looked like she would rather have the earth swallow her whole than watch them kiss again. Joe smiled wide and agreed with her before turning to Nicky and asking, “Would you like to come over to mine?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicky wakes up, Joe’s arms wrapped around his body holding him flush against him. Nicky smiles a little and snuggles deeper into his embrace. He can’t believe that he actually went home with someone like Joe. Suddenly, he remembers that he forgot to text his sister. “Shit”

Nicky carefully dislodges himself from Joe’s embrace and reaches over to grab his phone. He sits up, his legs hanging off the side of the bed (Joe still deep asleep) and turns on his phone. He is greeted by a barrage of messages, all of them from his sister. Instead of reading them, he calls her number. She picks up on the second ring.

“Nicky! Where the hell were you?! Steven called me and said you didn’t show up and then you wouldn’t answer my calls or texts! Thank God, you’re alright, now I can kick your-”

“Catarina! Calm down. What are you talking about? Who is Steven?”

“Steven is my co-worker, the guy you were supposed to go on a date with yesterday? The one that you totally bailed on?”

“Oh shit”

“Nicky? What’s wrong?”

“I’ll call you back”  
“Nic-”

Nicky hangs up the phone and starts to panic. He quickly gets out of bed and starts looking for his clothes. His movement causes Joe to wake up. He yawns and stretches, his back arching.

“Ah, good morning Nicolo how did-”

“You weren’t my blind date were you?”

Joe blinks and it seems to click in his head as he smiles.

“That would explain why you sat at my table yesterday. I was thinking that maybe that was your way of flirting, but this makes way more sense!”

“You had the rose on the table!”

“The rose was already there when I arrived and I was drawing it in my sketchbook when you arrived”

Nicky groans as he plops back on the bed and buries his face in his hands. Embarrassment making his ears burn bright.

“I am so sorry about-”

Joe sits up and kisses Nicky, effectively shutting him up. Joe pulls away, but keeps his hands on Nicky’s face.

“Please don’t apologize for that. Last night was one of the best nights I've ever had in awhile. What I feel for you in the short amount of time I have known you, I have never felt with anyone else. When you sat down at my table, I was blinded by your beauty and when you started talking I was smitten by the beauty of your soul. I was smitten by the kindness in your heart and in your eyes. I fell for you the moment I laid my eyes on you, I never stood a chance. So don’t you ever apologize for that. Never for that.”

“Yusuf, you incurable romantic”

Nicky pulls Joe close to him and they share another kiss. Nicky was glad that he was ten minutes late and got to meet who seems to be the love of his life instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that Joe knows Booker and Nile. Nicky knows Nile who knows Andy who knows Quynh and Lykon who know Joe, so really it comes full circle in a way. And to be clear, the parts that are italicized and in bold are thoughts. I hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
